


As suas cores

by Erish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Cute, Cute Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lu Han, Romance, Soft Park Chanyeol, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erish/pseuds/Erish
Summary: Jongdae jamais teria coragem de admitir a Chanyeol que gostava dele. Mas nada o impedia de admirá-lo de longe e desenhá-lo em segredo.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	As suas cores

**Author's Note:**

> Estou postando algumas histórias minhas aqui, espero que gostem :)

Era incrível como cores tão diferentes podiam se juntar e formar algo tão perfeito, tão complexo e tão difícil de decifrar. Assim era Chanyeol para Jongdae.

Ele era mais que um simples cara alto e bom em esportes, que qualquer garota do ensino médio piraria em namorar. Ele era um moreno bonito na pele, um castanho intenso nos olhos, um vermelho chamativo nos lábios e uma cor diferente no cabelo de tempos em tempos.

Por anos Jongdae o observava. Anos, desde que era apenas um novato na cidade e na escola, quando faziam o ensino fundamental, até aquele momento, em que já estavam no último ano. E ele havia observado cada detalhe de Chanyeol, cada movimento pensado nos jogos de basquete em que participava, cada aula que ele simplesmente detestava e ficava fazendo qualquer bobeira para se distrair. E cada cor com a qual ele se parecia.

Claro, parece uma bobagem falando assim, mas não é como se isso realmente importasse, não para alguém tão apaixonado quanto Jongdae estava. Ele gostava das cores, era um amante da arte — embora essa não fosse bem a carreira que gostaria de seguir —, e também gostava de Chanyeol. Comparar os dois era algo fácil.

Jongdae apreciava cada detalhe de Chanyeol, e como não podia se deixar ter muito mais que isso, passou a apreciar cada cor diferente de cabelo que o maior aparecia usando. Alguns de seus cadernos até tinham desenhos minimalistas, do rosto de Chanyeol com os cabelos coloridos. Era o melhor segredo que Jongdae tinha.

Quando Chanyeol apareceu com os fios platinados, nem se importou em deixar de admirar como ficara e como aquela cor combinava consigo, especialmente em contraste com a cor de seus olhos, mesmo que aquela cor de cabelo não ficasse boa com qualquer roupa. Não importava. Ficava boa em Chanyeol.

Alguns meses depois, o Park apareceu com os cabelos tingidos de vermelho, Jongdae não conseguiu se culpar por admirar demais. E aquele tinha sido o melhor desenho feito, em uma folha aleatória que achou. Jongdae, sinceramente, não era bom em desenhos, por isso se contentava apenas em traçar o rosto de Chanyeol e os cabelos que pareciam macios demais. Mas daquela vez, arriscou desenhar os detalhes do rosto dele, fantasiando sobre como seria beijá-lo.

Para a sua surpresa, ficou bom.

Ele era grato pelas apostas do time de basquete do colégio, que faziam Chanyeol pintar o cabelo de tempos em tempos. Mas infelizmente, para ele, ele não era o único a gostar demais de ver Chanyeol daquele jeito. E nunca ousaria imaginar que era, com certeza haviam pessoas demais interessadas nele, algumas sem dúvidas mais interessantes que Jongdae. Por isso se contentava apenas em admirar de longe, sem nunca deixar ninguém saber sobre seus sentimentos.

Muitas vezes falhava nisso, claro.

Como, por exemplo, agora. No momento em que todos estão assistindo a partida de basquete do time da escola contra um visitante. Chanyeol tem os fios pretos, quase em sua cor natural — castanho — e Jongdae não consegue tirar da cabeça o quão bonito ele está, não consegue desviar os olhos dele. Era perceptível para qualquer um que olhasse para ele, que estava gostando demais de alguém que estava na quadra.

— Você tá fazendo isso de novo — Luhan murmurou ao seu lado. — Sabe, isso de olhar para o Chanyeol e babar por ele.

Luhan foi o primeiro amigo que Jongdae fez quando se mudou para Seul, ele era Chinês, mesmo que sua facilidade ao falar coreano disfarçasse isso — às vezes. Além disso, talvez Luhan seja a única pessoa para quem Jongdae falou sua pequena obsessão por Park Chanyeol.

Embora, talvez, outras pessoas já desconfiassem disso.

— Eu não controlo, sabe? — Suspirou.

— Sei, mas você pode pelo menos disfarçar um pouco. É só olhar para essa sua cara de idiota que qualquer um já pode descobrir o que tá acontecendo.

Jongdae revirou os olhos e se virou para Luhan. Ele nem queria estar ali para início de conversa. Com certeza era o único motivo para estar implicando com Jongdae.

— Se você quer ir embora, é só falar, em vez de ficar me atacando desse jeito.

Um segundo depois, Luhan estava ignorando todas as reclamações de Jongdae e puxando ele para fora do ginásio. Porque, nas palavras dele, Jongdae tinha que parar de ser trouxa, e ele estava com fome. Então tomar um sorvete e comer hambúrguer na lanchonete da esquina era o melhor meio termo para os dois.

Deve ter sido uma cena e tanto, eles dois saindo dali ao som dos resmungos de Jongdae, porque acabaram atraindo o olhar das pessoas. Algumas, inclusive, que nem deveriam estar prestando atenção em algo que não fosse o jogo de basquete que estavam participando, e que por isso acabaram levando uma bela bolada na cara.

~*~

Chanyeol chegou em casa frustrado. Como fora capaz de se desconcentrar por tão pouco, bem quando o jogo estava acabando, ele realmente não sabia. Mas agora tinha uma bela marca de bola, bem na bochecha, para lembrar de nunca mais fazer isso.

Por sorte, seu pequeno desleixo não prejudicou o resultado final: uma vitória, livre de qualquer briga por causa do resultado óbvio. Mesmo assim, o Park ficou tão envergonhado depois do ocorrido que sequer foi junto ao time comemorar, apenas inventou qualquer desculpa, abraçou seus companheiros de jogo e foi para casa.

Ainda teve o pequeno prazer de não encontrar ninguém em casa. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu roupas largas, para em seguida jogar-se em sua cama com um saquinho de gelo sobre a bochecha direita. Era impossível dormir até a próxima encarnação, mas Chanyeol estava indiscutivelmente disposto a tentar.

Entretanto, mal ficou dez minutos deitado sobre os lençóis da cama ainda forrada — pois sequer teve coragem de desfazê-la, afinal iria ter que arrumar depois de qualquer jeito — e ouviu a voz de sua mãe avisando que havia chegado.

Ainda ficou deitado por mais algum tempo, olhando para o teto, até realizar que estava faminto. Fora um jogo longo, não havia ao menos comido alguma coisinha quando chegara em casa. Então, tendo em mente que sua mãe provavelmente tinha acabado de chegar do mercado, saiu do quarto.

Ele só não esperava encontrar o culpado pelo ocorrido mais cedo em sua cozinha junto a sua mãe.

— Ah, Chanyeol! Achei que estava dormindo... — a mais velha entre eles começou a falar, não percebendo a breve troca de olhares entre os outros dois. Voltou-se para o filho, estranhando a vermelhidão em sua bochecha direita. — O que foi isso no seu rosto?

Se uma das bochechas de Chanyeol estava vermelha, agora as duas estavam, somente pela estranha vergonha que lhe percorreu. Ele olhou para a mãe, que já estava em sua frente, segurando seu rosto, e balançou a cabeça.

— Teve jogo hoje, lembra?

"E eu estava prestando atenção no seu pequeno convidado em vez de prestar atenção na bola."

Chanyeol quase riu com o pensamento, ele realmente parecia pequeno ali, tão perto.

— Claro que sim. — A mulher pareceu um pouco perplexa por um momento, talvez preocupada, e então voltou ao que estava fazendo. — A propósito, esse é Jongdae. Ele me viu com esse monte de compras e se ofereceu para me ajudar, não é um anjo?

— Bom, sim? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Já nos conhecemos, estudamos juntos.

Jongdae pareceu desconcertado por um momento, mas se recompôs em nome das aparências. Em primeiro lugar, não é todo dia que você sem querer ajuda a mãe do seu crush e vai parar na casa dele sem saber.

Apenas acenou com a cabeça quando a senhora Park lhe perguntou se era verdade.

— Bem, acho que já vou indo — meneou levemente a cabeça direção à porta, e estava quase pronto para realmente ir e se esconder dentro da segurança de seu quarto, até ser impedido.

— Nada disso. Fique, vou fazer algo e você pode comer com o Chanyeol. — Ela não esperou respostas antes de ir para a cozinha e começar a fazer o que tinha dito.

Com um suspiro, Jongdae se sentou no sofá e tirou o casaco por causa do estranho calor que tomou conta de si. Talvez por causa da leve vergonha que estava sentindo sem saber o porquê, ou talvez por causa daquelas duas orbes lhe encarando fixamente. Preferiu acreditar na primeira opção, em vez de olhar para o lado e constatar que a segunda também era verdade.

Algo pairava no ar entre os dois, mas ninguém saberia dizer exatamente o quê. O clima passou a ficar tenso, pesado. Jongdae nem começara a pensar sobre como as roupas que Chanyeol usava estavam ótimas em si, como sempre fazia.

Nem Chanyeol teve coragem de iniciar uma conversa, por mais que tivesse vontade de fazê-lo.

A iniciativa, para a surpresa dos dois, veio de Jongdae, depois de longos minutos que estavam ali, um ao lado do outro.

— Foi um bom jogo.

Ao falar, olhou para o outro. Observá-lo daquele jeito, tão de perto, fazia algo em seu estômago se revirar.

— Pena que não ficou até o final... — Chanyeol se viu dizendo e arregalou os olhos. Jongdae franziu o cenho. — quero dizer, se você tivesse ficado até o final, não teria dito isso. Então eu acho que… esquece.

Jongdae riu, diante de um Chanyeol todo confuso e enrolado nas palavras.

— Não fiquei até o final. Mas não muda que foi um bom jogo.

— Bem, obrigado então.

Houve mais um momento com um silêncio estranho e as bochechas de Jongdae avermelhadas por estar tão perto da sua paixão de anos. Ele nem sabia que poderia acabar naquela situação, nem imaginava que aquela era a mãe de Chanyeol. E mesmo assim, tinha ali estavam os dois. E Jongdae nem conseguia falar algo para ele, além de “bom jogo”.

Ele já deveria ter ouvido aquilo de muitas pessoas. Não faria diferença ouvir de mais uma.

Felizmente, a mãe de Chanyeol apareceu outra vez, salvando-os do leve constrangimento que tinha subitamente surgido. Jongdae já tinha comido com Luhan na lanchonete, mas comeu mais um pouco ali, não queria ser mal educado já que ela tinha tirado um tempo para fazer algo para ele. Quando terminou, praticamente correu para casa.

Se lamentou durante a noite toda, porque provavelmente nunca mais teria uma oportunidade daquelas de estar tão perto de Chanyeol. Mas não importava, porque já tinha se contentado com o fato de aquilo tudo ser unilateral.

Na segunda, Chanyeol tinha os cabelos descoloridos e bagunçados de um jeito fofo. Jongdae não sabia, dessa vez, se tinha algum motivo para aquilo ou se ele apenas quis descolorir. Também não desenhou nada daquela vez. Pelo menos não de cara.

Durante o intervalo, pensou quase ter tido uma leve troca de olhares com o Park, antes de alguém passar na frente dos dois. Mas foi tão rápido que seu subconsciente lhe disse para não se iludir. E ele ouviu sem nem contestar.

Mesmo que, em alguns momentos durante as aulas, ele simplesmente parasse tudo o que está a fazendo para observar Chanyeol passando a mão pelo cabelo. E ficava tão perplexo naquele movimento tão simples, que só parava quando Luhan o cutucava — ou jogava uma bolinha de papel em seu rosto.

Só a pequena possibilidade de apenas vê-lo, fazia o coração de Jongdae se aquecer todo. E era tão ridículo que às vezes até Jongdae queria bater em si mesmo. Infelizmente, não podia controlar aquilo.

No dia seguinte, após as aulas, o time de basquete tinha treino. Jongdae ficou matando tempo por lá, sentado em uma das últimas fileiras da arquibancada, pondo em prática sua mania mais culposa: desenhar Chanyeol enquanto ouvia alguma música triste sobre fim de relacionamento.

Tão imerso naquilo, que nem notou quando o treino acabou e alguém chegou ao seu lado, observando com certa admiração o que fazia. Só quando a pessoa falou alguma coisa e Jongdae virou a cabeça assustado, para encontrar Chanyeol ali, com toda a sua graça e todo molhado de suor.

Em um movimento tão rápido que poderia ser digno de um prêmio, Jongdae fechou o caderno e tirou um dos fones.

— Chanyeol… Oi… — gaguejou, juntando suas coisas para poder correr dali. — Não vi que o treino tinha terminado.

— Eu percebi. — O sorriso que ele deu poderia ter matado Jongdae, se ele já não estivesse morrendo de vergonha. — Não sabia que você desenhava.

Jongdae arregalou os olhos, sequer sabendo onde poderia enfiar a cabeça naquele momento.

— Não desenho, isso aqui é só uma… uma bobagem minha. — Que definitivamente pararia depois daquilo. — Eu tenho que ir, até amanhã.

Chanyeol até tentou pará-lo, mas não conseguiu. Em vez disso, ficou olhando um desenho que havia caído do caderno dele, por tempo suficiente até realizar que era seu rosto na folha, bem desenhado com traços precisos e um vermelho intenso no cabelo. Chanyeol sabia que era bonito, mas ver a si mesmo naquele desenho o deixou mais convencido.

Guardou a folha com carinho. Não queria devolver, sinceramente, porque tinha gostado demais. Mas aquela seria a desculpa que precisava.

Jongdae fugiu o quanto pôde de Chanyeol depois disso. Sentou o mais longe que conseguiu dele nas aulas e não fez nada que chamasse muita atenção, tipo ficar olhando para ele em momentos aleatórios e só parar depois de vários minutos.

Só não conseguiu seguir firme e forte com seu plano porque enquanto voltava para a casa, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, seguida de um Chanyeol surgindo em sua frente. Chanyeol tinha que parar com aquilo de querer matar Jongdae de ataque cardíaco — seja porque Jongdae ficava surtando por causa dele, ou porque ele o assustava às vezes.

Até tentou falar algo, mas Chanyeol se adiantou, colocando uma mão dentro da mochila e tirando algo de lá. Jongdae quase chorou quando percebeu o que era.

— Você deixou cair ontem. — Entregou o desenho a ele. — Você desenha bem, sabia? Eu gostei. 

— Ah, obrigado. — Não tinha muito o que dizer. Na verdade, Jongdae estava quase começando a se desculpar, mas depois percebeu que, talvez, não fosse preciso.

— Você fez outros? Eu posso ver? 

Ele tentou dizer que não estavam com ele agora, mas Chanyeol se ofereceu para ir com ele até em casa, se não visse nenhum problema com isso. E, bem, Jongdae não tinha nenhum problema com isso. Mesmo que ainda estivesse envergonhado, era uma chance de ficar perto de Chanyeol.

Por mais que isso significasse ficar com as mãos tremendo enquanto juntasse as folhas com todos os desenhos que já tinha feito. Especialmente os de Chanyeol. Ainda que nem todos os desenhos juntos pudessem se comparar a ele pessoalmente.

Ter Chanyeol vendo os desenhos que já tinha feito dele era como um sonho. Um daqueles que Jongdae nem lembrava de ter tido. Parte dele queria que aquilo acabasse logo, enquanto a outra poderia passar horas e horas assim.

Entretanto, as duas derreteram quando viram o sorriso de Chanyeol.

— Desde quando faz isso? — Ele segurava um dos desenhos que Jongdae tinha feito todo a lápis. Talvez tenha sido um dos primeiros. 

— Faz algum tempo. — Sorriu, envergonhado. — Desculpe por isso.

— Tudo bem. — Falou de modo gentil, juntado todas as folhas. — Algum motivo especial para isso?

E então Jongdae gelou. A mente dele estava a mil, procurando qualquer desculpa, enquanto o coração está a quase parando. 

— Não. — Respondeu, rápido demais. — Eu só gosto de desenhar as vezes. E gosto… dos seus cabelos. Sabe, de como você pinta de vez em quando.

Não era totalmente uma mentira.

— Ah. — Chanyeol pareceu estranhamente desapontado. Mas um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto no segundo seguinte. — Achei que era porquê você gostasse de mim. Porque eu também gosto de você. 

Chanyeol era um poço de confiança. Mesmo agora, após falar isso, ele parecia calmo demais, apenas alinhando as folhas e colocando ao seu lado na cama. Enquanto Jongdae estava prestes a explodir.

Se apenas ter Chanyeol ali com ele parecia mentira, tê-lo se declarando daquele jeito era como uma loucura. Uma das grandes. Era como se tudo tivesse parado por um momento. Inclusive todo o seu raciocínio, porque Jongdae sequer conseguia pensar em algo para falar ou fazer após isso.

Chanyeol já estava se levantando, pronto para sair, quando Jongdae, em um desespero momentâneo, levantou também e segurou sua mão. Seu corpo todo estava queimando, suas bochechas mais ainda, mas gostava de Chanyeol há tempo demais para simplesmente ignorar aquilo.

— O que disse? 

— Eu disse — parou novamente em frente a ele — que gosto de você. Já faz um tempo. Até levei uma bolada na cara porque estava prestando atenção demais em você na arquibancada.

Jongdae riu. Uma risada bem nervosa. Porque era muito irônico Chanyeol ter levado uma bolada porque olhou para Jongdae, enquanto ele estava indo embora do jogo para parar de olhar Chanyeol.

Com um pequeno surto, digno de qualquer adolescente emocionado, Jongdae o abraçou, fazendo-o derrubar a mochila. E os dois riram, mas não se soltaram.

— Desculpe. — Murmurou. — Se eu soubesse que você iria levar uma bolada, teria continuado lá.

— E eu aqui esperando uma declaração…

Rindo outra vez, Jongdae se afastou o suficiente para segurar o rosto de Chanyeol e finalmente satisfazer a fantasia de beijá-lo. Sentir os lábios dele era incrível demais, melhor do que qualquer coisa que poderia imaginar.

E o fato de estar acontecendo de verdade era ainda melhor.

— Isso serve. — Chanyeol respondeu, antes de puxá-lo para outro beijo.

Eles ficaram nessa, entre abraços e beijos, por bastante tempo, até finalmente conversarem sobre aquilo. Com direito a um Jongdae rindo bobo o tempo todo, por finalmente saber como é a sensação de ter algo recíproco.

E com o pensamento de que todas as cores de Chanyeol eram bonitas. Mas as cores que eles tinham quando estavam juntos, eram ainda mais.


End file.
